Love Etched in Ice
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: FFV8SM. Everyone knows me as Shiva, a Guardian Force served to aid SeEDs in battle...but what you don't know is that I am human and a princess...once. I was cursed in this form for an eternity. Until one day, everything changed..but for the better? SS(U)
1. My Story

AN: Just thought I'd try something new…and different.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII and SM.

**Love Etched in Ice**

_Prologue: My Story_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

There he is again with his friends…and with her.

I don't know why I dislike that girl he hangs around with. Maybe it's because she clings herself to him like a monkey on a branch.

Or maybe it's just because I dislike her period. She's so fake! Urgh! How I would love to scratched her dopey eyes out.

I don't understand what he sees in her.

I've always admired him, you know. Since the first time we met.

I heaved a sigh. Back then, he was always so cold, so emotionless. Most people thought that he was a conceited, uncaring, selfish son of a…well you get the idea.

But they're dead wrong. Sure, he is…or rather, was a loner and a bit quiet but that doesn't make him a jerk. Seifer pretty much fits that category. Don't get me wrong, Seifer is pretty cool in a strange, twisted way. He's not such a bad guy once you get past his umm…'negative qualities'.

How would I know? Well I've been by his side for years now so I should know what I'm talking about.

Does that make me his friend, you ask? Well, in a way, I guess I am.

I was his ever vigilant partner in battle. I was always there whenever he needed my help. Our relationship was a give-and-take kind. I would give him my full support and he would help me become stronger. Both of us were contented with that kind of agreement.

However, sometime along the way…I felt something for him.

I don't know when it had started nor do I know what it is that I feel for him. Whenever I am near him, which is pretty much most of the time, I feel this certain tingling feeling and I felt so light-headed. Every part of my body seemed contented yet unsatisfied at the same time. Isn't that strange?

You say its' love? No, it can't be! You must be delusional!

That part of my emotions vanished a long time ago.

Why you ask? Because of the way I am!

Confused? Let me explain by telling you my whole story.

I was once a princess of a very powerful and note-worthy kingdom during the Silver Millennium.

But that was such a long time ago! You exclaimed.

Yes it was, wasn't it? Anyway, back to my story.

I was a completely different person back then. My hair was a shade of pure gold; so pure that the Earthians at the time say that my golden locks were forged from real gold metal. Pretty silly huh?

My hair was pretty long as well. You wouldn't imagine how long it took me to brush it everyday. It was a nightmare!

I was also mischievous and happy-go-lucky back then. I would always get in trouble, being the little devil-prankster that I am. There wasn't a day where I wasn't being scolded for something I did.

Don't assume so fast that I was such a spoiled princess back then. I do behave, if ever the situation calls for it. I knew when to keep my mouth shut and my manners wholesome.

Life was great back then. Sure, I'm pretty contented with my life right now but…I do miss those times, mind you. Back then, I had such a whole range of good, loyal friends and my fiancé and I were so much in love.

What happened to them, you ask? Well that's where the sad part of my story comes in.

Seemed that, at the time I was born, Mother and Father had a huge, extravagant celebration. Everyone was invited…except for one certain person.

That person was Lyerb; an evil sorceress who manipulates people to do her cruel, evil ways for her. She was as greedy and heartless as she was beautiful. She had long red hair that flared like fire and deep green eyes that contrasted well with her pale skin.

Okay, so I'm not that good with descriptions. So what? Nobody's perfect, not even me.

Anyway, it was pretty much obvious why my parents didn't invite her. Yet, that sole mistake cost them dearly.

During the celebration, when the celestial clock hanging in a wall on our grand hall strike at twelve midnight; the lights suddenly went off and the doors opened as Lyerb walked in. (What is it with evil people and dramatic entrances anyway? It's like they just have to do it for vanity's sake.)

Naturally, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the scantly clad woman as Lyerb made her way to the first step before the luxurious thrones of my parents. It was the same place where I laid in my gold, jewel-ornate crib, wrapped in my cool, silken icy blue blanket.

She leaned over my crib; the shadow of her figure towering over my little body; and stared at me with her deep green eyes.

"So this is the young princess." She said; her lips twitched into a coy menacing smile.

Lyreb reached out a blood red-polished long-finger nailed-hand down at me. Just when her claw-like hand (It seemed that way to me at the time) was going to brush against my pale skin, Father stood up to his full 6 foot 5 inch height (He's a tower I tell you!) and yelled.

"What do you think you're doing?" His voice was calm but you could see the rising storm in his deep midnight blue eyes.

Lyerb lifted her chin up to look at my father with a surprised look in her face. She seemed shocked at the time and with good reasons as well. Father rarely gets angry and almost never shows his temper.

However, it wasn't long before a cold smile etched upon her face.

"You have such a beautiful daughter, King Apollo." She had said, the cold smile still playing on her lips.

"Too bad she won't be able to grow up to become a lovely woman."

Mother stood up as well when she heard this.

"Don't you ever touch my daughter, Lyerb!"

Lyerb raised her heavily-make up eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

She smirked and reached out once more to grab my arm this time when a silver-white light arrow pierced her hand, leaving a scorched mark on it.

Lyerb let out a hiss as she withdrew her injured hand.

Her deep green eyes narrowed as she glared at my mother who was holding a blinding white bow in her hands with venom.

Father took this chance to order out the guards stationed at the party.

"Seize her and escort her outside."

Ah, my Father, the ever bit of a gentleman.

Lyerb turned to glare at my father momentarily as she brushed off the guards grasps.

"There's no need. I'll show myself out."

Then she laughed cruelly.

"But not before I make this vow. By the seventeenth birthday of your dear daughter, a person of my blood line will invade your kingdom and kill every last of your line. The princess shall be the first to feel the cold sensation of death."

Her green eyes surveyed everyone in the room.

"And those who side with this kingdom shall also die. This I vow as I am Lyerb, Sorceress of the Dark World."

A dark aura emitted from Lyerb's body and with a flash of black light; Lyerb the Sorceress disappeared, her menacing laughter sending shivers down everyone's spines.

And sadly, her prophecy came true.

It was during the height of the feast in celebration for my seventeenth birthday as well as the official announcement of my engagement to my lover. Lyerb's daughter, Beryl (Seriously, these people have no originality), who also had inherited her mother's powers attacked the kingdom and killed everyone but my father, my mother and I.

Since I was to expect for a ferocious battle with Lyerb's blood line; I was trained since childhood with everything both my father and mother knew. I mastered the secrets of the ancients' magic from my mother as well as the arts of swordsmanship and martial combat from my father.

My father died by shoving my mother aside when Beryl sent a black fireball at her, hitting him instead. He was killed instantly.

Mother cried out in anguish at the lost of so many lives, especially my father's and her people. She and I fought Beryl and the remains of her army head on.

At one point, Beryl had stopped her attacks and I thought that she'd given up.

I was wrong. Beryl had only stopped to collect all of her powers in order to form a large black-blood red ki ball.

With a heave, she threw it at my mother's direction and I too, jumped in front of Mother to shield her.

I cried out at the excruciating pain. It was as if someone's pricking sharp icy cold needles at me.

As I flopped to the ground, I heard my mother gasping in pained shock. I forced my eyes opened and held my hands to my face.

To my shock, they were paler than ever before! It was as if I put death-white powder on them. What's worse is that deep blue marks suddenly appeared in various places in my body…and I was naked!

Instinctively, my hands reached out for my hair to find that my once long golden hair was cut short and pulled up by magic into two divided parts that seemed to form a downside V. it was also covered in blue at the top.

In between laughs, Beryl explained what had happened to me. She said that I was no longer who I was and that I am now a monster of ice. She cursed me with living the life as a monster for all eternity and that in no time, I would no longer remember myself as the princess of a kingdom but a demon who would destroy all who opposed Beryl and her minions.

My mother shouted no in anguish but I could already feel the demonic side of my (then) new self itching its way to the surface.

Using every ounce of my will to remain humane, I pleaded one last time to Mother that she would kill me before I kill her myself.

My mother shook her head in defiance and raised the family's scepter in the air. She called out all of the gods and goddesses that she knew and encased me in a wall of ice. Just before I blackened out, I heard my mother whisper a few words to me. That was the last I saw of her.

The next thing I knew, I woke up to find myself in a dark, icy cavern with a young teenaged boy before me. In my confusion, I grew angry and sought for the first thing I saw to demolish which was obviously the boy. Luckily, he was strong and defeated me after a long battle.

In the mixture of fear and confusion, I collapsed in exhaustion but not before I muttered out an apology to the boy who widened his eyes in surprise, causing me to almost smile.

It would seem that the boy had taken me for when I woke up, I found myself in another different environment. This time, I was in a room painted pure white with a few colorful objects added to it to give it a contrasted look.

As I observed my new surroundings, a middle-aged man wearing a sort of unusual pants and shirt went inside the room I occupied and introduced himself as Cid, the Headmaster of Balamb Garden.

Noting the confused look on my face, the man's smile dissipated and he asked me if I knew what he was talking about.

I shook my head no and Cid's eyes widened in outmost shock. He asked me then if I was a GF.

"What's a GF?" was what I replied.

At this, Cid's eyes grew even wider and turned his back to speak to a plump woman wearing a white uniform who had just entered the room.

The two spoke in quiet voices and my temper soon went up. How dare they talk about me as if I wasn't there.

I confronted them and demanded to know where I am. The two were in shock and turned their gaze to me. They, however, soon snapped out of their daze and asked why I can speak so freely, regarding that I'm a monster.

I merely raised my eyebrow at them and told them who I really was. Their eyes grew wide when I told them the same story that I told you…rather with a few obscenities I must admit.

At first, they didn't believed me but changed their minds when they took out a book of the Silver Millennium and I narrated every single one, right down to the small, presumably insignificant happenings at that time. I even told them that the book was accurate but a bit over-fetched at some certain events.

Like the fact that I once lost to a challenge by a certain knight whom I shall not speak of. Hmph! That loser never stood a chance with me! He didn't know his left from his right.

Now that they believed me, we discussed privately on what to do with me. In the end, I told them that I would pretend to be a Guardian Force creature and aid people, SeEDs truthfully, in battle.

They nodded their heads in agreement though under one condition, that the person who defeated me in battle would become my…how shall I say this…care-taker.

I agreed instantly and told them that I would go to the boy who had defeated me and taken me here earlier. Both agreed and Cid then called for the boy to come to the infirmary immediately.

Heeding Cid's advice, I absorbed myself into a small crystal and waited as the boy from before entered the room. I watched from inside the crystal as Cid explained to the boy that I am now his GF and that he should take real good care of me.

"She's more special compared to other GF." I heard Cid told the boy.

The boy merely shrugged and drew me from the crystal with (what else) the Draw command.

So that's my story. Pretty boring eh? I meant to be sarcastic.

Oh and by the way, Cid also gave me a new name. He said that it was for me to forget the past and live for the future.

It's stupid. I can't simply forget the past just like that. I can't simply abandon all of my cherished memories and think instead of the future battles that I would have. Not in a million millenniums.

It hurts sometimes, you know? When I am not called for battle, I would always go back to my memories and cry at the loss of everyone I hold dear.

Anyway, now you know why I can't love anyone. It hurts too much since I still love my fiancé and also since I am not a human being (well, relatively I wasn't human even back then…at least not an Earthian human mind you) anymore.

Love has no boundaries, you say? What a silly, naïve fool you are to believe in such a stupid saying.

"SHIVA!!!"

Oh, he's calling me. Probably to fight some huge monster, I hope it's a T-Rex, I can use the exercise.

Well until another time, farewell!

What's that? You want to know what my real name is and what my mother's last words were? Alright.

My real name's Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom and my mother's last words were:

_One day, everything will become as it was before._

"SSSHHHIIIVVAA!!!"

I'm coming Squall. Geez, don't have a cow.

**_To be continued (maybe)_**

--------------------------------------------------------

Sapphire: Well how was it? Good I hope. I'm really sorry though if there are grammatical errors. My computer's grammar check sucks big time.

Anyway, would you guys like another chapter? I can always have this as a one-shot if you guys don't like it every much…sigh and I was planning on having another surprise at the 'supposedly' next chapter too…one which you would all love or at least like I'm sure.

I also want to mutter an apology to those who probably thought that I was talking about Ami or Michiru or any other SM character from the start.

Review, review! Remember, the more you review; the faster I'll write the next chapter (if you guys want it at least).


	2. Transformation

**Love Etched in Ice**

_Chapter2: Transformation_

ooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Diamond Dust!"

As soon as Shiva heard the command, she broke herself free from her ice cocoon and raised her hands in the air; bending her upper body backwards for equilibrium.

As the ice and powder blue human-like GF did so, Squall used Boost to heighten Shiva's attack status.

Shiva felt the hidden power rising in her to the surface and threw her hands towards the opponent which happened to be a T-Rex.

Much to the ice demon's delight.

A ball of golden light erupted from Shiva's outstretched hands and tendrils of white-blue ice came out.

The gigantic red-black striped T-Rex stopped its assault as walls of ice surrounded it. Yellow eyes widened as a large and piercingly sharp icicle flew right at it.

The icicle hit the dinosaur in the chest area and gave a shrill cry of pain as it collapsed in agony.

Shiva stared at the staggering monster, a small smile playing at her lips.

How she would love to stay and watch…but rules are rules.

Just as Shiva suddenly appeared; she vanished. Waiting for the next time that she would be summoned.

ooooooooooooo0000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo

A young teenaged girl; about seventeen years of age; with long black hair and wide brown eyes, stared momentarily at Squall.

A frown was plastered on her pale face as she tossed the brown-haired boy a small glare.

"Squall! I thought we agreed not to use any of our GFs while we're training. How are we supposed to level up when you keep depending on that GF of yours?"

A brunette, about the same age as the other girl, pause her attack to glare at the black-haired girl.

"What the hell are you saying Rinoa? If it wasn't for Squall's GF, I wouldn't have time to use Cura on you!"

Rinoa glared at the other girl stonily.

"Shut up Selphie! This is none of your business!"

Selphie narrowed her brown eyes. "You should be the one to shut up Rinoa! If you don't I'll stick my ningchucks (sp?) up your…"

"That's enough Selphie." Squall muttered, brushing aside a stray lock of hazel hair in irritation.

Really, sometimes these two are too much.

Selphie gaped at their leader in disbelief.

"But Squall…" she started.

But Squall was too busy attacking the T-Rex to hear her.

Selphie stumped her foot in frustration and turned away from Rinoa whom she was sure was sporting a smug grin.

She gritted her teeth in irritation as she crossed her arms. Grr… Rinoa can be such a bitch! It's a wonder why she even paired her up with Squall anyway. He deserves someone much better.

A sharp gasp from Rinoa made the other girl focused her attention on what's in front of them.

What she saw made her almost drop her ningchucks in a mixture of horror and disgust.

At the time that she and Rinoa were arguing; the T-Rex had shed his skin from a vibrant red with black strips into a scaly moldy green color with bright orange stripes. It's yellow eyes turned into a murdering red as it gazed on the three fighters.

It opened it's wide mouth, revealing several rows of sharp dirty yellow teeth, and gave a loud roar.

Huge bat-like wings spread-out from it's back as it raised a orange claw glowing a sickening green.

A shimmering drop of acid green dripped from the tips of it's claws and fell to the floor.

A small hissing sound was heard and the group glanced down to see that the green drop had melted a hole on the floor.

The green goop from it's claws are really acid!

Squall tightened his grip on his gunblade as he poised himself into an attack position.

"Rinoa! Use Scan. Hurry!"

The black-haired girl finally snapped out of her shock and cast Scan on the T-Rex.

After a few moments, Rinoa shouted out to them in aspiration.

"It's an advanced type of T-Rex known as the Ultimate T-Rex. It's HP is thrice as that of a regular T-Rex and it doesn't have any weakness!"

Both Squall and Selphie slapped their foreheads.

"Great." Selphie muttered sarcastically.

"What could more worse than a creature that has no weakness?"

Rinoa, her brown eyes gleaming with fright, replied.

"How about the fact that it absorbs every kind of magical attacks?"

Both Squall and Selphie swore beneath their breaths, although Squall's were a lot more obscene.

"Just peachy." grumbled Selphie, shaking her head in dismay.

oooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside her domain (in part of Squall's mind), Shiva shuddered as she glanced warily at the hideous monster her charge and friends are facing.

She heard Rinoa's status of the Ultimate T-Rex and knew that it the upcoming battle wasn't going to be easy.

Shiva flicked her long, chest-length bangs behind her back in worry.

She hoped that they were equipped with both Cerebreus and Cabernacle. They needed it badly from the looks of it.

Shiva closed her eyes, letting her mind wander to those of her fellow GF's.

She snapped her blue eyes wide in despair.

Neither Cerebreus nor Cabernacle were equipped!

The ice goddess let out a string of curses. Damnit! She's left with no choice but to sit back and hope for the best.

Shiva hugged her knees closer to her body and watched helplessly as Squall and the others fought the Ultimate T-Rex.

She hoped that they stocked a lot of Curagas and Full-lifes.

oooooooooo00000000000000000000000oooooooooooooo (After some time)

I can't take this anymore!

Shiva chewed her lower lip in frustration as she watched Rinoa fainting from exhaustion for the…

How many times was it now? She lost count after ten times.

Squall was panting; implanting his gunblade on the ground as a supporter. He didn't look like he would last much longer.

Selphie, on the other hand, was running out of Full-Life spells. Most of it she used on Rinoa, who was the weakest of the group.

Meanwhile, the Ultimate T-Rex was still standing. A bit weakened, but still standing.

Shiva pulled herself to her feet, a determined frown set on her blue lips.

Screw the rules. I'm going in!

ooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo

Squall knew that he wouldn't last much longer. His whole body was strained to its limits and he felt his strength diminishing by the minute.

He could choose to run away, there was still time. But he had too much pride to do a cowardly stunt like that.

Squall struggled to his feet; green eyes gleaming with renewed vigor. He held up his gunblade in front of him, preparing to strike.

He can't give up. Not to the very end.

He closed his eyes, gathering the last of his energy in sheer concentration.

Green depths snapped open as Squall charged at the Ultimate T-Rex at a fast speed.

"Renozuken!" (sp?)

Squall attacked the monster with multiple slashes; sending more or less 250 hp damage with each slice.

Not finished, Squall stepped back a few steps from the Ultimate T-Rex and yelled.

"Fated Circle!"

The brown-haired youth jumped into the air like a leaping lion and turned his gunblade to the horizontal as he turned his body counterclockwise, picking up the pace in each spiral.

A red aura emitted from Squall and let out a surge of red round wave that injured the monster further.

The creature took a few steps back, pushed by the force of Squall's attack. It gave another loud roar.

Squall stopped his attack to fall to his knees, weak and drained.

He cursed himself silently. His special attack wasn't even enough…

Damnit! Why won't it die already?!

Selphie; meanwhile; cast the last Curaga in stock at Squall, reviving his strength and vigor.

However, the brunette knew that it was useless. Without anymore Curaga and Full-Life spells in stock; it won't take long until they'll lose consciousness.

Selphie pushed down the bile that went up her throat.

Or worse…the Ultimate T-Rex would kill them all.

Right then and there, Selphie prayed for a miracle.

To her surprise, as well as Rinoa's and Squall's, a blue light emitted from the eighteen-year-old boy and flashed brightly.

The light faded to reveal Squall's strongest GF, the Ice Goddess Shiva.

The GF of ice floated in front of Squall as if to shield him. Her ice blue eyes a stormy midnight blue.

ooooooooooooooo00000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo

(Shiva's POV)

I tossed my darkest death glare at the huge monster in front of me.

It wasn't going to hurt my Squall…not when I'm around to defend him.

I stopped momentarily. My Squall? Since when did I prefer to him as mine?

I shook my head mentally.

When this crisis is finally over, I think I'll take a break and join the others at the Lounge. (A place we GFs created as a spot to relax and loosen up if we're not needed in battle.)

Goodness knows I need it.

"Isn't that Squall's GF, Shiva?" I heard Rinoa whispered to Selphie.

Glancing from the corner of my silted eyes, I could see Selphie rolling her eyes heavenwards.

"Duh! What other GF do you know that looks like that except for Shiva? Use your head for something other than thinking of boys once in a while."

A smirk escaped from my lips as I heard Selphie's comment.

Well…looks like I'm not the only one who dislikes Rinoa.

Actually, almost all of the GFs hated the black-haired girl's guts. Cabernacle was too innocent to despise anyone…however, it hardly ever tolerated Rinoa.

Hmm…maybe I could talk to Selphie and form an 'I-Hate-Rinoa Club' with her help.

The Ultimate T-Rex roared for the third time, angry that it wasn't getting the attention it should have received.

I turned my gaze back at the monster and cocked up a blue eyebrow.

But first things first, I have to defeat this beast and teach him a lesson.

"Hey Ugly." I taunted the Ultimate T-Rex.

As Father always says; the best way to get an opponent all ruffled up is to make fun of them.

"If you want them, you'll have to get through me first."

The T-Rex roared once more before it began charging at me.

I merely smiled and glided myself at the beast at a faster pace.

Looks like I'll get the exercise I wanted after all.

ooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo

"Crescent Blade!"

Rinoa's eyes widened as a crescent-shaped blade manifested from Shiva's elbow to the wrist.

With an agile flick of her wrist, the GF slashed the Ultimate T-Rex multiple times.

The attack was similar to that of Squall's Renozuken with the exception that the wounds inflicted are much deeper.

"Wow, Squall. I didn't know that your GF could actually do a command without you saying it."

Squall, who was watching the battle between GF and T-Rex, replied.

"I didn't even know that she has that kind of attack."

He hoped that Shiva would be alright. She's his best GF.

Selphie kept quiet (out of character for her). Her eyes darted from Shiva to the T-Rex with fascination.

A gasp escaped from her mouth and she yelped.

"Shiva! Watch out!"

Squall watched in horror as the T-Rex swung an acid-coated claw at GF.

Shiva managed to dodge out of the claw's snatch but didn't saw the other claw. It hit her between the shoulder blades and she let out a cry of pain.

"Damn you monster!" She cried out in a mixture of agony and fury.

Shiva gathered her ki and a golden glow appeared between her half-closed hands. The glow lengthened and flashed one last time before it subsided to glowing just around the edges of the long gold-hilt sword Shiva now held in her hands.

"Eat this! Sword Blaster!"

(AN: Just think of Uranus' Space Sword Blaster in SM)

The T-Rex cried out in pain as the attack hit it dead on. Not long after, it collapsed ungracefully to the floor of the Training Center; unconscious.

Shiva's stormy midnight blue eyes rolled back, losing all strength as the acid injected in her body began to take effect.

The GF plunged downwards; too tired even float. Her body turned to the point that she was falling head-first. She would've suffered more injury if Squall hadn't run forward and caught her in his arms.

A silver-blue light flashed brightly and Squall, Selphie and Rinoa had to close their eyes to prevent themselves from becoming blind. After some time, Squall tempted to take a look and opened one of his eyes just slightly; enough for him to see.

Both eyes snapped opened in surprise as the GF in his arms changed drastically. Shiva's powder white skin had colored to alabaster and the blue marks in her body disappeared except for a lone mark at her collarbone the shape of a crescent moon as big as her fist. Her "M"-shaped hair combined just like that of a human's. It lengthened to her waist in waves of gold and blue-streaks.

Chin-length bangs framed a heart-shaped face. Squall's gaze traveled from her closed eyelids framed by long eyelashes curling at the tips down to a well-sculpted nose to bowed-lips a nice shade of cherry red.

Squall fought a creeping blush as his gaze lingered at Shiva's lush lips; so different form her usually icy blue.

He had always thought that Shiva was very pretty as she was but she's extremely beautiful now…

Squall shook his head mentally to shake out those thoughts.

What has gotten into him? He shouldn't be interested in any other female aside from his sort-of girlfriend Rinoa…much less his own GF.

Squall's green eyes then noticed Shiva's state of undress and felt his cheeks turning red.

Good thing Shiva was unconscious. Otherwise she'll have a fit and probably pound him to the infirmary. Charge or no charge.

Squall let go an arm to take off his jacket. He swung it at the Ice Goddess' shoulders and zipped it up to cover her; glad that his jacket was long enough to cover some…err, private areas.

Selphie approached Squall and tapped him in the shoulder.

"We'll have to take her to the Infirmary and inform the headmaster about this…phenomenon." Selphie reasoned.

Squall nodded his head and readjusted the bundle in his arms so that one hand was behind her back (He was careful as to not touch the area where the Ultimate T-Rex hit her) and the other tucked underneath her knees.

Not waiting, Squall headed for the Training Center's exit with Selphie following up behind him.

Neither noticed Rinoa straying behind them in a state of shock.

Rinoa seemed to snap out of her thoughts and realized that she was being left behind.

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

ooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooo

Shiva opened her hazy blue eyes and let out a groan as the light beamed into her strained eyes.

"Would someone please shut the damn light off?" she growled, shading her eyes with her hand.

"I see you're awake then." A voice said not too far from her.

Shiva snapped her eyes opened.

She knew that voice. She hadn't heard of it in quite a well but still she knew who it was.

"Cid?"

**_To be continued _**

****

Sapphire: Well, how was it? Hope you guys like it. I know it's a bit confusing but explanations are at the next chapter. Review! Review! ...Can you just tell that I'm a sucker for reviews? Hohoho!

P.S. I don't like Rinoa much so prepare for a mild bashing on her in the later chapters.


	3. Revelations

AN: Okay, before I give you the next chapter; I just want to answer a question from a reviewer (sorry I couldn't remember your name! (bows low)). He/She asked if Usagi/Shiva/Serenity would still fight in the future. Yes; she will continue to battle, though probably not as a GF anymore.

Also; I planned to equip her with a GF. You guys choose:

1.) A new GF which I will make up.

2.) One or a few of her fellow GFs. (vote for whom you think suits her!)

Disclaimer: I don't own FF VIII and SM.

Note: Slight OCCness in the future and mild Rinoa-bashing.

**Special Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**SilverAngelCosmos; platinum star; koldy; silvershell; Hekate; devilsheart; very-lazy-one; Flame Ivy Moon; Angel-Goddess; kimeno-pebols; Elven Mischief; N64 (mario) Mushroomgirl**

**Love Etched in Ice**

_Chapter three: Revelations_

-----------------------------------------------------

As Shiva's vision became more distinct; she saw indeed that the voice she heard belonged to Cid.

Shiva made a move to sit up but the middle-aged man before her motioned for her to stop.

"Don't." Cid said. "The stitches in your wounds are still raw and if you move too much, you might reopen them."

Shiva blinked her eyes rapidly.

Had Cid forgotten that she was a fast healer due to her heritage blood? Granted she couldn't call herself a Lunarian anymore but the blood of the royal Moon family still run in her veins.

Shiva tried to reason out her thoughts. Perhaps Cid was just saying that to keep her secret safe.

And yet still…

Shiva frowned softly. Something must've happened during the time that she blackened out.

"Who…Or rather, what are you exactly?" asked a crisped voice at Shiva's other side.

Shiva craned her neck ever so slowly to the other side of the bed to see that it was Rinoa who had asked the question. Besides her were Squall, Selphie…

Shiva lifted an eyebrow.

Why in the world were Quistis, Irvine and Zell doing here as well?

Moreover, why was she in the Infirmary for that matter?

"Are you for real?" Quistis muttered the question quietly yet Shiva could still pick up the hush tones.

Ok; now Shiva was downright confused.

Shiva debated whether to ask what was going on or not. However, the decision was made for her by Cid himself.

He pointed to the large mirror a few meters from the foot of Shiva's bed and said calmly. (AN: I know there isn't in the game but humor me.)

"Look and see for yourself Shiva."

A bit alarmed; Shiva slowly sat up and turned to look at the large double-sided glass. She nearly gave a surprised yell and almost toppled off the bed at what she saw.

Shiva felt her jaw dropped. In pure reflex; she cupped her face with herself and glanced shockingly at her new…or rather old appearance.

She looked just like herself! Granted she now had blue streaks in her hair and her skin had a slight flush, probably by the fever.

But still…the face that was reflected by the mirror was the same one she had looked upon when she was once seventeen-year-old Princess Serenity.

Apparently; the result of her turning into a monster hadn't affected her physical age. Thus; she still retained her youthful look.

Shiva managed to breathe out. "I can't believe it."

The now human (or Lunarian rather) Ice Goddess surveyed her looks closely. She touched the golden and blue strands of her hair and focused her gaze on her now silver-blue eyes.

She pinched herself on the cheek and gave a small yelp at the sudden pain that coursed through her body. It dissolved however, as a warm smile crept up on her lush lips.

"I'm me again!" She exclaimed in outmost joy. "I can't believe it! After all of these years!"

Forgetting her injuries and the people around her; Shiva…or rather Serenity, bolted right out of bed and began to do a little dance.

It wasn't long though that Rinoa's question drilled on her memory. Serenity frowned and turned around at the black-haired girl.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The golden-haired girl asked; crossing her arms.

Rinoa's face faltered at the glare Serenity threw at her but she covered it up with a frown.

"You are Shiva but you don't look like her. Did the Ultimate T-Rex's acidic claws made you the way you are now?" The blue-eyed girl asked.

"Are you really that moronic Rinoa?" growled Selphie. The brunette resisted the urge to roll her eyes until they strain.

Rinoa glared at the brunette and opened her mouth to retort when an impatient Squall intervened.

"Be quiet Rinoa." He muttered; glancing stonily at the black-haired girl.

Rinoa opened her mouth in shock while Selphie, Quistis and Serenity covered theirs to hide a smile (smirk).

"Oh Serenity dear! You're finally awake!" cried another voice as the owner entered the room.

Serenity's eyes glimmered as she gazed upon a face that she hadn't personally seen in a very long time.

"Dr. Kauzouki!" (sp?) She exclaimed in an ecstatic voice as she hugged the much older woman.

The doctor merely laughed and return Serenity's hug.

"Ah Serenity; I see that you've finally returned to your real self." The black and gray-tinted-haired woman said as she glanced at the golden-haired young Lunarian.

"Yes; I can't believed it either myself…" Serenity replied. "And after all of those years that I had spent as a GF…"

Serenity closed her eyes. She cast a smile on her lips as a lone tear ran down her cheek.

Dr. Kauzouki wiped the teardrop away gingerly.

"Tears do not suit you, my child." She muttered softly.

Serenity couldn't help but smile at the irony of the doctor's words.

How could she call her a child when Serenity herself was a thousand years older than herself?

"I've never felt this happy since the day I became Squall's GF." The golden-and-blue-haired girl muttered softly so that only the other woman could hear.

Dr. Kauzouki smiled gently at Serenity before she turned her gaze on Cid.

"Head Master," She started. "Can you do the honors and explain to them while I tend to Serenity's wounds?"

The good doctor said this in a questioning tone but the look in her dark eyes left no room for protests.

Cid nodded his head.

"Shall I tell them everything, Serenity?" He asked the proclaimed Ice Goddess.

Serenity opened her silvery-blue eyes slowly and gave the tiniest of smiles.

"Yes…I know that they can keep a secret."

"Alright then."

With that; Cid turned towards the group of confused teens and instructed them all to follow him to his office.

"I will answer all of your questions there as best as I could." He commented.

They all nodded; except for Squall who had his eyes on Shiva…or rather, Serenity as the doctor softly ordered her to lie back down on the bed.

Serenity noticed his stare and looked up at him with a cheerful smile on her face.

"I'll be fine Squall. Do not worry so much." She assured the young man.

The hazel-haired seED blushed a pale pink; having been caught staring. He muttered intelligible words under his breath and Serenity giggled in amusement.

This particular interaction went noticed by several pairs of smiling faces and one narrowed pair of blue eyes.

Rinoa swallowed a frown as she saw the blush of HER man's cheeks and the more-humanly GF giggling.

She fumed. How dare that…that…thing flirt with her boyfriend? (AN: You wish!) Squall's hers and ONLY hers.

And she'd be damned if she let _Serenity _steal him away from her.

Quistis saw the way the black-haired girl was glaring at the blonde former-GF and nudged Selphie lightly on the ribs.

Selphie flinched at the sudden pain she felt on her side and would've tossed a glare at the older blonde if Quistis hadn't hissed at her right then.

"Look."

The brunette did and smirked as she saw the way the black-haired girl was glaring stonily at Shiva, or Serenity as she now preferred to be called.

Selphie whispered to Quistis. "Serves Rinoa right. She'd been getting a little too smug and so high-and-mighty lately."

"I think Serenity and Squall looked good together. They're pretty close as well; since she was Squall's first ever GF." Quistis whispered back.

A mischievous gleam darkened Selphie's brown eyes.

"As much as I enjoyed matchmaking; we should get a certain person out of the picture first."

Quistis gave an uncharacteristic snort.

"As far as I'm concerned; Rinoa pushed herself in the picture. Squall neither objected nor said that he loves her."

-------------------------------------------------

Serenity watched in silent amusement as Squall and the rest of his teammates walked out of the room with Cid ahead of them.

She was brought out of her musing however as Dr. Kauzouki ripped the taped bandage from her back.

"Oww!"

The older-looking woman merely examined the small dark stitches the beast's claws left on the blonde back. To her shock; the stitches slowly turned into scars that then became whiter and smaller until it faded and what was left was smooth alabaster skin.

Sensing the doctor's silent awe; Serenity let out a small giggle before she explained.

"My people are fast healers."

"I know that but I never really thought that you would heal this quickly."

Serenity shrugged. "Resting hastens my healing." She replied simply.

"I see…" the doctor's voice trailed off as she tugged Serenity's shirt back down.

After a couple of moments of contented silence; the doctor spoke up.

"Did you mean it when you said earlier that you trusted them?" She asked.

Serenity wasn't the least bit surprised by the doctor's bluntness. In fact she kind of expected it.

"Yes; I meant what I said."

She let out a small sigh. "However…"

"I'm not so sure about one of them. Somehow; I got this strange feeling that I should be on my guard when I'm around that certain person."

The doctor made no comment and let the blonde continue.

"That's why I cast a jinx on them all."

Serenity quickly added when she saw the doctor cocked up an eyebrow.

"Don't worry. It will only take effect when they even mentioned a hint of my secret to anyone else."

"I should sure hope so. I wouldn't want to tend to patients who suffer from a huge zit attack."

Serenity's eyes sparkled with devilishness.

"Oh don't worry. My jinxes are not like that...they're so much worse."

------------------------------------------------

Squall, Zell and Irvine were standing outside at the dock area of the Balambi Garden.

Zell took a deep breath as he stared at the clear blue sea glittered by the brightness of the sun. He placed his hands on his hips and stated.

"Ah…Smell that fresh salty air…" The blonde young man muttered.

Squall leant against the dock's fence; deep in thought.

Irvine, who was checking out his shotgun, looked up and turned his gaze to the sea.

"After what the Head Master had told us about Shiva…I can't help but wonder."

He paused for a while; his brown eyes focused on the salty waters of the waves rushing against their moving Garden.

Both Zell and Squall gazed at the tall long-haired brunette male; waiting for him to continue.

"What if Shiva wasn't the only one who was a former human?"

Zell interrupted Irvine by coughing.

"Err…hello; Serenity's not exactly a human. She's a Lunarian and a Princess to boot."

Irvine tossed the blonde male a glare.

"Well excuse me for not being so specific." He retorted curtly.

Squall sighed as he turned to stare at the cloudless blue sky above.

"So that is what the Head Master meant when he told me those words years ago."

He said this in a soft whisper yet both of the other men heard him.

"What do you mean Squall?" asked Zell.

Squall sighed once more. "I first met Shiva when I was a boy about twelve or thirteen. I was sent to explore an icy cave not far from Balambi. The strangest thing was that the cave could only be seen at a particular time of the month…when the new moon is high above the dark, starless sky."

He continued. "Anyway, when I went inside; I discovered that it wasn't a cave after all; but a cavern. It was pretty much easy making my way there since the place had only one path to follow."

Squall brushed aside a stray hazel lock from his face as he paused to take a breath. He wasn't still hadn't got used to speaking long sentences.

"When I reached the end of the cavern; I was surprised to find myself surrounded by ice. The walls and ground were covered heavily with frost and long sharp stalactites decorated the ceiling like thick, giant icicles. Shiva was cocooned in a huge glacier of ice. At first I thought that she was asleep but then her eyes snapped opened and she broke out of her prison with a loud cry."

"The look in her eyes was murderous; like a monster's. Before I knew it, she'd attacked me. Luckily, I was prepared and I fought her with all of my might. Just as I was about to pass out in exhaustion; Shiva beat me to it and she fainted first. What had surprised me again then was that before she lost consciousness; she had muttered a 'sorry'."

"So what happened then?" asked Irvine; listening intently to Squall's story.

"I took her to the Infirmary. I didn't know what else to do. There I learnt that Shiva was a GF and that I am assigned to be her charge from now on since I was the one who found her. The Head Master had told me then that Shiva is special among the other GFs…"

"And it turned out that she is special indeed. Very special." Zell muttered softly.

Squall nodded his head. Irvine; however; rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You know Squall," started Irvine. "During your story; you kept referring Serenity as Shiva still, even after Cid told us not to call her that anymore."

"I know that…" Squall admitted.

"It's just that…I'm so used to depending on her to support me for all these years and I had never realized that she wasn't what I thought she was."

"It's like losing an old friend and meeting a stranger at the same time." commented a soft voice from behind them.

The three young men turned to see none other than the topic of their conversation.

Squall felt a skip in his heart quickened as he glanced at Shiva with slightly widened emerald eyes.

Shiva was wearing a pair of hip-hugging black capri's and a sleeveless white tank top with the design of a blue and silver wolf in the front and showed off her midriff. Comfortable white sandals adorned her slender feet and her long golden-blue hair was tied into a high ponytail with a black ribbon so that it reached and curled to her mid-back. A few strands of gold and blue framed her face which was completely void of any foundation or other make-up.

She was gorgeous!

Irvine was the first to come to his senses and he stood upright and saluted Serenity.

"Hey Reni," He greeted; ignoring the rolling of the young woman's -- they can't call her a GF anymore -- eyes at the nickname.

The brunette male turned to glance at Zell and said. "We should get going Zell. We still have to train those junior students remember?"

The blonde man looked at him with confused eyes. "What do you mean Irvine? We don't -- Ouf!"

Zell rubbed the sore spot on his side where Irvine nudged him with the butt of his gun's handle. The blonde tossed the brunette a death glare which went ignored by the other man.

Irvine flashed Serenity a smile and practically dragged the blonde male by the arm towards the door leading to the hallway of the second floor.

With the door finally closed behind them; Squall turned his back from Shiva; intent on ignoring her.

Serenity sighed and a sad look crossed her facial features.

"I know that you're not too happy with me right now." She started.

Squall let out a scoff but didn't say anything.

"Would you at least hear me out?" she asked.

Squall said nothing.

"Please?"

Squall sighed and finally muttered.

"Fine, whatever. Shoot."

Serenity sighed again. She took a few steps forward.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner. I was going to but…"

Squall sharply turned around and cut her off.

"But you didn't. Obviously; you didn't trusted me enough." He said bitterly.

Serenity's heart sank as she saw the hurt and confused anger in her charge's green eyes. She felt hatred towards herself for putting her closest friend in this situation.

"I did trust you Squall and I still do…"

Her voice trailed off as she paused. "I just didn't think that it would mean anything if I told you the whole truth. I thought that I was cursed for an eternity in the form you, before now, had seen. I didn't want to burden you…"

"But still, you should have told me. Then I wouldn't have treated you like…"

"Like what Squall? Like a GF?"

Serenity felt a bitter smile etched itself on her lips.

"It doesn't matter anyway. To tell you the truth; being with you has made my life as a beast much more tolerable." She confessed.

"You're the first friend I'd ever made during my stay here in the Garden." Squall muttered softly.

Serenity smiled softly. "Am I still your friend Squall? Do you trust me still?"

Squall; who had bowed his head so that the blonde couldn't see his face; lifted his chin. Serenity was surprised but pleased to see a small smile on the young man's face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…Serenity." He muttered softly; an indescribable gleam in his green depths.

Serenity felt her smile widened as she ran and flung herself in Squall's outstretched arms.

"Thank you so much, Squall." She murmured softly into his ear as she draped her slender arms on his neck.

The seventeen-year-old felt a slight shiver ran through his body as the blonde's melodious voice tickled his ear.

"For what?" He asked; his voice low and hoarse.

If Serenity had noticed the change of tone; she didn't mentioned it.

"For accepting me as I truly am." She replied honestly.

Squall felt a rare smile fixed itself on his lips and he tightened his grip on Serenity's slender waist.

"Just promise me one thing." He said.

"Hmm? What would that be?" She muttered softly.

Serenity inhaled the lavender scent of Squall's hair with content.

Gods. He smelt so good…and heavenly.

"Don't ever keep a secret from me alright?"

Serenity's silver-blue eyes widened slightly at Squall's bluntness. Then she smiled.

Well today sure was a day full of surprises.

"I won't if you won't." She replied.

"It's a deal."

"Good…Hey!"

Squall had secured his grip on Serenity's waist and was currently twirling the girl around like a merry-go-round.

Serenity giggled as she smacked her former young charge's strong arms playfully.

"Put me down now." She mock glared.

Squall merely laughed.

"Make me."

Unbeknownst to the laughing couple; a pair of blazing blue eyes spied on them from behind the crack of the door.

Rinoa gritted her teeth in anger and jealousy as she gazed on at the two.

She would make her pay.

The black-haired girl felt a sinister smile curling at her lips as a scheme began to evolve in her mind.

Oh yes. She will make her pay…so very dearly.

**_To be continued_**

------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay; for those who are confused; I wanted to point out a few things…

One; the reason that Squall called Serenity Shiva earlier in the chapter is because he felt that Serenity wasn't the same person as Shiva. If you want me to explain further; email me.

Two: Rinoa is not a villain _yet_ in my fic. She's just a highly jealous and hallucinating young woman who plans to get back at Serenity/Shiva but that's for another chapter.

So…review! Review! Remember; the most you review, the faster I'll update. (grins) Can you just tell that I'm a sucker for reviews?


	4. Hotdogs and Library Books

AN: I have a cold and my head hurts so forgive me since I think that this chapter isn't one of my bests.

Note: Rinoa's eyes are actually brown and not blue (Sorry for the misunderstanding). Funnily, Squall's are both emerald and blue. In my copy of the game, Squall had emerald eyes while in my friend's own copy, her Squall had blue eyes! I swear that it's true people! We even ask our other friends for their opinions and they all agreed with us….Kind of weird if you think about it…Anyway, to sum it up, Squall has emerald eyes in this fic ok? Since I'm basing the whole story from my own copy of the game.

**Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Flame Ivy Moon; koldy; setsuna-3000; N64 (mario) Mushroomgirl; Angel; Sugar sweet; Lucilia-chan; Sylverkaze; platinum star; kimeno-pebols; Silver Night Phoenix; ArikaMorance; Hunter Hatake; YueLilianPotter; SilverAngelCosmos; PsychoWing**

**

* * *

**

**Love Etched In Ice**

_Chapter : Hotdogs and Library Books_

_

* * *

_"So…what are you going to do now?"

Serenity leant against the rail of the terrace that separated the Garden from the open sea that lay before them. She gazed out at the clear blue sky, her long hair fluttering with the cool breeze. It took her a few moments to finally reply.

"I do not know, Squall. I can not fight as your Guardian Force anymore but…"

She paused, turning to face her hazel-haired companion at the corner of her eyes.

"Cid invited me to join the SeED force, although I have to learn and graduate just like the rest. Therefore, to everyone else here, I am a new student of the Garden." Serenity continued.

Squall glanced at Serenity, seeing the sorrow in her eyes, he said. "You know, you don't have to join if you don't want to."

Serenity shook her head. "No, it's alright. It was my choice to join, not Cid's."

Then an amused gleam shimmered in her sapphire-silver eyes.

"Besides, who would make sure that you don't get yourself into trouble?"

She giggled at the irked look in Squall's face. Squall, on the other hand, wanted to tell Serenity that he was not a trouble-maker but that trouble always seemed to follow him.

But he knew that Serenity already knew that; she being his former GF alias Shiva, the Ice Goddess.

So instead, Squall said. "Are you hungry? Want to go grab a bite to eat?"

Serenity shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Students and faculty alike peeked over their shoulders and watched on with vivid interest at two teenagers quietly having their lunch together.

Normally it wouldn't have been an object of large interest if the mentioned pair weren't a gorgeous stranger with long blonde-blue hair and unusual eye color and a cold and supposedly emotionless hazel-haired male teen.

"Hmm…This is good." Serenity commented as she took a bite of her food and closed her mouth, savoring the taste as she chewed before she swallowed it down.

"Now I know why you guys like this…what is this called again?" She asked.

Squall smirked in amusement at the blonde's antics. "That's a hotdog," He replied.

Serenity's eyes widened and she dropped the hotdog unceremoniously on her plate. A disgusted look replaced the blissful smile previously etched on her facial features.

"Eww…you actually eat meat processed from dogs and enjoy it?"

The spectators looked on with shocked faces as the usually stoic-but-handsome emerald-eyed young man gave a care-free laugh.

* * *

Serenity raised a delicate eyebrow when she noticed the curious and wary glances thrown her way by passersby as she and Squall walked down the hallway.

The hazel-haired young man was looking straight forward, with his hands tucked in his pockets, so Serenity didn't think that he noticed the looks cast upon them both.

The former GF bit her lip to avoid speaking out her thoughts. It wasn't until they crossed to another path where they are alone that she spoke up.

"What's with the looks almost everyone we passed gave me? Had I somehow offended them in any way?" She asked.

Squall craned his neck to glance at Serenity; one eyebrow raised.

Didn't Serenity know just how much of an impact she has on people? Unlike what Serenity thought, Squall had indeed noticed the looks cast upon them but he didn't mind as much…or rather he shouldn't have whenever he caught guys staring at his former GF.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Squall finally replied. He turned to look forward and continued walking.

Quick footsteps followed from behind and a surprised look glazed in Squall's eyes when his emerald depths met silver-blue.

Serenity stood still in front of Squall, her arms crossed. "Then why were they looking at me?" she asked.

Squall let out a sigh. Didn't she really know?

He looked into Serenity's eyes and saw the innocence in them. Squall fought off a scoff.

So she really wasn't aware. For someone who had gone through so much, Serenity still maintained a part of her child-like innocence.

Squall didn't know whether he was thankful, envious or irritated by that.

Coughing softly, he murmured.

"We should continue walking if we want to get available seats."

Serenity cocked up a slender eyebrow, this time in question.

"Why? Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the Library, I expect that you'd want to know why the curse was dispelled." Squall replied.

"Oh…" Serenity paused for a while before she continued. "Squall?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about Rinoa?" She asked, her eyes gazing into Squall's.

Squall was silent, a small frown in his face. Then it disappeared as he answered.

"Rinoa…Well she is the one who made me open up more to other people. She is a caring person, though she can get a tad bit annoying with her never-ending questions and mood swings."

"In other words, you care about her." Serenity softly murmured; a sad tone in her voice.

Squall, who didn't notice the change of tone in Serenity's voice, nodded his head.

"Yes, you could say that." He answered.

Serenity felt a sudden weight dropped on her shoulders and weighing her down, though she didn't know why.

"Ah I see…"

Squall continued. "But, you are so much important to me Serenity. You are my first friend and companion that I had since…"

Serenity placed a finger gently against Squall's lips, as if to hush him. "I know Squall, I know." She softly replied, a small smile on her face.

Hearing Squall's words seemed to have made the burden on her shoulders lift and Serenity felt her body going lax, the tension from the earlier events vanished.

If anyone had passed by and saw the two, he or she would've thought that of the pair as a couple, with the way they seemed to be comfortable standing close to each other. Their faces merely inches apart.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a lone semi-dark corner of the Garden, two figures were seen talking.

"No kidding. Really?" asked one of the figures, the tallest of them.

The other figure replied in an almost aspirated tone. "Yes!"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The first figure asked. "I mean, what has that newcomer ever done to you?"

"That's none of your business." The shorter figure answered venomously.

A deep scowl etched on the taller figure's lips.

"Then I won't help you."

The figure turned its back with the intention to walk away when the second figure said hastily.

"Fine. I'll tell you then." There was a hint of irritation on the second figure's voice.

The first figure turned to look at the other and gave a satisfied smile.

"Alright then, now we're talking."

* * *

Piles and piles of books stood like staggering towers around them as both tried to look for a possible explanation on as to how the curse was finally uplifted.

Serenity sighed in a mixture of annoyance and tiredness as she added yet another book to the growing stack.

They had been to the Library for almost a few hours now and still no clue.

"Argh! I can't take it anymore! If I read another single book, I swear my head will explode!"

Serenity, who had her nose buried in a book, snapped her head up. She and Squall exchanged glances.

"Did you say something?" Both asked at the same time. Serenity shook her head no while Squall grunted 'no' in reply.

Then another voice piped up. Unlike the other one, it was distinctively male.

"Well that's too bad then." The new voice said coolly. "But if you want to pass the test, you have to study."

Grumbles of incoherent words replied the male voice.

Since the two's conversation were neither of Squall's nor Serenity's business; the pair went silent as they turned their attention once more to the books clasped in their hands.

It was only when a hand placed itself atop Serenity's shoulder did her attention wavered as the blonde-blue-haired girl turned to look behind her.

"Hello, I don't believe we have met. You must be the new girl then. Welcome! My name's…"

A loud, piercing shriek emitted in the air as loud as a banshee's cry. The Library door's burst opened to reveal Rinoa.

The girl looked awful. Her long black hair was dyed into a horrid shade of fluorescent pink and her pale skin changed to a puke green color with brown liver spots all over it.

What's worse was that Rinoa seemed to be a victim of an acne outbreak; except that it was a rare and unusual case for they were lined in her forehead in such a way that they spelled out words that were enough for two occupants in the library to compensate.

"Tattle-tale." The words spelled out in angry, red boils.

In the Library, there was a full-length mirror placed at a particular corner of the room where no one could accidentally topple over it.

However, it seemed that the staff had forgotten to move it into it's proper place when they had finished cleaning up the place and unfortunately for Rinoa, the mirror was still placed in an area across from the doors, making anyone who entered the Library could see his/her reflection.

Rinoa caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and let out a scream once more before she finally crumpled indignantly to the floor.

She had fainted.

Serenity narrowed her eyes as Squall and a few others rushed to aid the fallen girl.

'I knew she couldn't be trusted.' Serenity thought as she watched as another student went out of the hall to fetch for the doctor.

Serenity closed her eyes in deep thought. Then she reopened them, their color changing into pure silver.

Now, all she had to do is to find out how much information about her Rinoa had disclosed just before the spell took effect.

And also, Serenity would also have to find out just who the person whom Rinoa told her secret is.

Serenity stifled a sigh.

What an exhausting day, she mused to herself.

* * *

A pair of eyes watched from the shadows as someone was placed in a stretcher and then hurriedly taken to the Infirmary.

Tsk. Tsk. The owner of the eyes muttered.

It seemed that the Rinoa girl had done something stupid once again.

The pair of eyes narrowed.

By the looks of the poor girl, it seemed that whoever was responsible for the girl's current condition is someone who is very capable of performing the arts of the forbidden magic without anyone sensing it; including him.

Damn if he'd lied that it didn't roused his curiosity.

* * *

**_To be continued_**

Sapphire: The chapter's short I know and I apologize for that. I seemed to get too caught up with my other works that I failed to update this one as I should. I promise that I'll make it up in the next chapter.

Until then, Ciao!


End file.
